


星辰之际

by kitabinn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitabinn/pseuds/kitabinn
Summary: 如何成为合格的将军夫人搬运的存档
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 第9章

以前的勇利事实上很少会做这样的事情，每天几乎花光了自己所有精力的练习加以并不算强的情欲需求使得勇利并没有什么机会和时间去纾解自己的欲望。此时的他紧闭着双眼，如同完成任务般，手上不熟练地撸动着，性器顶端渗出了些许前液沾湿了他的手掌。勇利不自主地咬紧下唇，一个名字从齿缝中挤出：“维克托……”

“原来勇利把我支开，就是要干这个吗？”

勇利吓得几乎从床上蹦起，下意识往床的另一边看去，不知道何时站在床边的维克托正笑眯眯地看着他。

自己要被讨厌了吗？在这种时候被人喊了名字，维克托会觉得恶心的吧？

惊慌，恐惧和不知所措在一瞬间占据了勇利的心脏，他颤抖着身体往被子里缩了缩，脸上的表情像是在等待维克托宣布自己的死刑。

不知道等了多久的勇利感觉有人掀起了自己被子的一角，床铺震动，紧接着能感受到的便是维克托的体温，他的后背正抵着维克托的胸膛，和梦中的场景几乎一模一样。

“维克托！！”他想要转过身来，却被横在腰间的手给按住了。

“在紧张什么，勇利？”维克托的声音里带着笑意，“你可以继续刚才的，不用管我哦。”

在这种状况下他怎么可能继续啊？勇利把脸埋到枕头里，羞耻得想要把十分钟前的自己给揍一顿。

“还是说想要我来帮忙呢？”维克托靠近勇利的耳边轻声地道，“可以哦。”

他放在勇利腰间的手向下滑动，迅速地钻进了勇利的睡裤当中，在黑发青年尚未反应过来之前便握住了他那仍在半挺立状态的性器，熟练地上下撸动起来。

“维，维克托，不……啊……”勇利的脸因为维克托的动作而变得通红，他试图挣扎开来，但自己最重要的部位却正被维克托握在手上 ，让他不敢妄动。

维克托修长的手指略带冰凉，却让勇利的某个部位变得更加滚烫，他把勇利的性器圈在掌心，因为长期握枪而形成的茧对勇利的敏感部位造成了更大的刺激，维克托用拇指轻轻地在柱体的前端摩挲，甚至坏心眼地在铃口的位置以指甲轻轻搔刮，勇利的身体因此而剧烈一颤，喉咙里不可抑制地逸出了一两个模糊不清的音节。

别人帮自己和自慰的感觉终归还是不一样的，比刚刚强烈了好几倍的快感冲击着勇利的神经，他低声喘息着，脑子里一片空白，他不知何时把整个人靠在了维克托的怀里，后者的信息素把他紧紧包围起来，和梦境里一样的味道，但魅惑的花香味却更加浓郁，信息素的刺激让他感觉到体内的欲望更为躁动起来。

“勇利真的很兴奋呢。”维克托的指尖从勇利性器的根部一寸寸地滑至顶端，顶部小口不断渗出的透明液体流到了柱身，有些甚至沾到了睡裤的布料上，维克托轻轻按住那个地方，食指在上面打着圈摩挲着。

浓郁的紫罗兰香气中掺进了一股难以察觉的气息，散发着柑橘的清香，混合微凉的薄荷味，与维克托的信息素混在一起，因为数量极少而几乎微不可闻，但维克托依旧迅速地发现了它。

那是勇利的信息素味道。

这是维克托第一次清晰地闻到勇利的信息素，它和黑发青年本人一样，温柔而纯净，有着如同刚刚被洗涤过的清洁感，满满的清新感，即便和维克托本身浓郁的信息素揉在一起，却还是拥有着属于自己的独特，轻易地能被分辨出来。

维克托把注意力从信息素转回到怀中的黑发青年身上，勇利似乎将要到达欲望的顶峰，维克托手里的性器颤动了几下，白色的浊液沾满了他的手掌，维克托抽出自己的手，看着粘稠的液体顺着自己的指缝间往下滴落，弄湿了床单：“哇哦，好多，勇利是很久没碰过自己了吗？”

因为高潮的余韵而愣了好一会的勇利总算回过神来，看着自家偶像举着那只沾满自己精液的手，羞得想随便找个地缝钻进去。

“抱歉，维克托，我……”勇利跪坐在床上，支支吾吾地挤出几个字眼，神情复杂地看着抽出两张纸巾慢条斯理地擦掉手上那些白色液体的维克托，他不知道该用什么表情留在房间里继续面对对方，只好胡乱地找了个理由，“我饿了，我去厨房看看有什么吃的。”

“我会让人帮忙拿上来的。”维克托伸手拉住想要爬下床的勇利，脸上带着些许委屈地指了指自己某个鼓起的地方，话语中的意图丝毫不作掩饰，“勇利——”

勇利忽然又有点想再一次把维克托掀下床去了。

结果最后他还是用手给维克托帮忙了。

勇利趴在课桌上长叹了一口气，自从那天之后，他基本上都在躲着维克托，事实上并不是因为那天所谓互帮互助的事情，更重要的原因是，他内心那并没能完成实践任务而导致的罪恶感。

他也许还应该等尤里从训练营回来以后，找个时间去跟他和奥塔别克好好道个歉，明明他们是能力最强的队伍之一，却硬生生被自己拉了后腿，也不知道最后的成绩会是怎么样。但勇利能肯定的是维克托绝对一清二楚，但现在他和维克托……

勇利抱着头，想起当初自己说的，要让维克托看到自己作为他的实习生的价值，而现在的他不仅没能达到目标，甚至中途退赛，勇利已经不知道自己是否还能够跟维克托说出“只看着自己一个人就足够了“这种话了。

他暗自摇了摇头，又叹了一口气。

“勇利你今天都叹了五次气了，发生了什么？”原本和雷奥聊得正欢的披集向他投来关切的眼神。

“没什么！”勇利连忙摆了摆手，打开自己的书包，假装认真地翻找着课本，“呃，下节课是什么来着？”

“机甲操作的理论课啦，”披集点开自己的手机划了几下，“哦对，听说之前的导师临时有事，所以今天是其他导师代课来着。”

“只要不点名，什么都好说。”勇利一边回答着，一边埋头胡乱地翻找着，书本没找到，却在角落处看到了一个黑色的方盒子，他忽然想起些什么，朝披集和雷奥问到，“对了，光虹呢？”

“他今天请假，好像说家里出了点急事。”

“哦……”勇利摸了摸那个花了自己大价钱买回来的机甲中枢核心，那还是下次再给光虹吧。

就在勇利准备真的开始第三次翻找自己那本可能根本没放进背包里的课本时，整个课堂忽然爆发了一阵轰动，原本沉浸于手机世界当中的披集忽然用力地拍了拍着勇利的肩：“卧槽，勇利！”

“啊？”黑发青年疑惑地抬起头来往讲台上看了一眼，与他朝夕相对的那个男人正抱着一本他很眼熟的课本，站在讲台前，朝着自己的方向微微勾起嘴角，还毫不吝啬地送了一个wink。

“今天居然是维克托代课！”披集飞快地举起手机往讲台上咔嚓了几张照片，“勇利你是不是要高兴坏了……诶？”

披集奇怪地看着往下滑了一大截，试图让前面的同学挡住自己的好友，脸上瞬间写满了担心，甚至连写到一半SNS也不发了：“勇利，你今天究竟怎么了？”居然连维克托的真人也不看了。

“没事没事，”勇利连忙摆了摆手，接收到披集怀疑的目光后，又用力地肯定了一次，“真的。”

讲台上的维克托朝他们的方向看了一眼，做了一个让大家安静的手势，在简单的自我介绍过后率先翻开了讲台上那本白色的册子：“今天先来点个名吧。”

勇利差点滑到桌子底下去，维克托绝对，绝对是故意的，他这么想到。

“来来来，快看这个。”披集轻轻用手肘撞了撞勇利的手臂，把刚刚发上SNS的照片递给他，图上的维克托倚着讲台，刚好正对着镜头，嘴角挂着温柔的笑，整个人散发着耀眼的光芒。

这个男人真的非常好看，勇利捧着披集的手机，看了看手里的照片，又看了看讲台上正在认真介绍机甲操作界面的银发男人，不由得出了神。

披集按住勇利的肩膀，从他手里抽回了自己的手机，认真地道：“勇利，就算好看，也还是要谨记校规，师生禁止谈恋爱。”

“……”那就别给我看啊！勇利一脸复杂地看着又刷起SNS来的好友，欲言又止了半天后还是闭上了嘴。

“披集•朱拉暖和胜生勇利，你们有什么想和大家分享一下吗？”维克托一手捧着课本，笑眯眯地看着不约而同摇了摇头的两个人，“那下课来我的办公室一趟，给我分享一下吧。”

“我还是第一次来导师的办公室呢。”披集伸手摸了摸办公室的门，勇利也不由自主地跟着伸手摸了一把，入手冰凉而光滑，他猜不出是什么材质，按维克托的性格，大概也是很有钱的材料吧。

门突然被拉开，两人吓了一跳，连忙站直，朝维克托行了一个标准的军礼。银发青年并不温和的视线在他们之间扫视了几个来回，最后对披集道：“你先进来吧。”

不是吧，这种事情还要分开问话？勇利心里咯噔了一下，在家里没少上过维克托的课，他对学生的严格程度自己也是清楚的，但没想到面对这种情况的维克托也会严格到这个地步。

披集很快就出来了，脸色比肤色黑了一层，他拍了拍勇利的肩膀，示意让他进去，勇利心里又咯噔了一下。

办公室里的装修一如维克托喜好的风格，简约而低调，但每一个装饰品显然都价值不菲，地上则铺着厚厚的羊毛地毯。维克托正站在桌后，低着头看着晶屏上的文件，勇利小心翼翼地走到地毯中央，深吸了一口气后，鞋跟轻轻一碰，再次行了一个军礼。

“勇利。”维克托绕过办公桌，站到微微低着头的黑发青年面前，他的角度恰好能看见勇利头顶的一撮乱发和可爱的发旋，接下来的话涌到了嘴边，但维克托却没有继续说下去了。

他知道勇利在躲着自己，但他却不知道勇利这么做的原因，勇利从校外实践任务之前的状态便已经出现了问题，而在以前其实从未带过任何实习生的维克托根本对此束手无策，他曾试图向雅科夫求助，但得到的都是一些模棱两可的答案。很显然，这种情况似乎从那时候延续到了现在。

维克托低头看着黑发青年，勇利似乎一直不喜欢回答“为什么”这个问题，自己曾经问过的不是被避开，就是“不知道”，“没有”抑或是“没事”之类的答案，很少会把真正的心情与想法向外界敞开，这一点却意外地和维克托相像。

维克托突然停住的话与接下来一片安静的房间让勇利感到了忐忑不安，他的手指间捏着裤缝，手心渗出了冷汗，脑子里闪过一百种被惩罚的可能性，在他正准备构思第一百零一种时，却感到维克托朝自己靠近，随后便是肩膀一重。

维克托双手扶着勇利的手臂，额头抵在他的颈窝，对方很轻地叹了口气，听上去有些无奈，勇利有些不明所以，但又不敢乱动，只好保持着原有的姿势。

“勇利，今晚陪我吃饭吧，我有家很想带勇利去的餐厅呢！”

“啊？可是我今晚还有晚自习。”勇利下意识地回答道。、

事实上认真数了数，他好像已经将近一周没有和维克托一起在餐桌上见面过了。

“可是我已经向你的班主任确认过，今晚勇利没有课也没有自习，”维克托微笑着盯着勇利，“我也问过披集，今晚你们班也没有任何活动哦！”

“……”已经被堵死了任何借口的勇利只好点了点头。

维克托兴奋地一把抱住了勇利，凑在黑发青年的耳边轻轻亲了一口，勇利稍稍犹豫了几秒，最终还是伸手回抱住了维克托。

没有人发现，一个身影躲在暗处，朝他们按了两下快门。

他飞快地从暗处退出，在阳光底下得意洋洋地看着手里的那几张清晰的照片，仿佛在欣赏着什么杰作，随后自言自语道：

“尼基弗洛夫上将，军校可是禁止师生恋爱的呢。”


	2. 第18章

西里尔和奥塔别克。

尤里面无表情地在这两个名字上画了一个又一个圈，在旁边写下几个词后又用力划掉。他并不知道奥塔别克对西里尔的身份了解多少，也不敢肯定这是否只是西里尔的一次成功的拉拢行动，毕竟奥塔别克和尤里一样，他的背后也有着非常有价值的贵族势力。

他暂时没有把这件事告知猪排饭或者维克托的打算，尤里知道在当下的联邦中，任何与虫族扯上关系的人，大部分都已经消失在军事监狱的深处了。

尤里的脑海中出现了第三个名字，试图为解决自己的烦恼寻找一个新的突破口。他的笔尖在麦克的名字上点了点，目光落在不远处正与好友聊天的红发女孩身上。

也许米拉会知道些什么，想到此处的金发少年哗啦一下站起来朝米拉走去：“喂，米拉……”

匆匆而来的导师在这时推开了教室大门，他把手中的资料往讲台上一放：“期末考试的时间，名单和分组已经发到各位邮箱，A班从今天起每人增加五十组各个机甲部位的组装训练，没有按时完成的直接取消考试资格。”

教室中瞬间哀嚎遍野，金发少年无奈地“啧”了一声，和其他人一样往实验室赶去。

开始被期末考试折腾得焦头烂额的尤里不得不暂时把奥塔别克的事情放在一边，迅速地陷入了复习周的忙碌当中。

和机甲系一样，在期末考试分组被公布的那一刻起，考试的紧张感便开始在整个帝国军校当中逐渐蔓延，而高年级生之间的气氛更是压抑得令人喘不过气来。每一位即将从军校中毕业的学生都清楚，最后一个学期的期末考常常被称为"成为战士的捷径"，它将会是决定自己未来的第一道关卡。

在校外实践任务当中获得了大量额外加分，并且在实战考试中再次名列第一的勇利实际上也并没有轻松多少，为了避免加分后的总成绩也依旧没能达到目标线的这种尴尬情况，维克托为勇利又安排了一次笔试上的特训。而对于一向不擅长文化科目的勇利来说，背书恐怕要比耗费精神力更痛苦上几百倍。

万幸的是，他总算是熬到最后一科了。

"阿嚏！"正翻着《联邦史》的勇利这么想着，忽然打了个大大的喷嚏。

"勇利你生病了？"原本同样对着课本愁眉苦脸的披集转过头问道。

"大概是感冒了吧。"勇利吸了吸鼻子，《联邦史》是自己最不擅长的一科，但偏偏又是最后一门考试，为了自己的成绩不会功亏一篑，勇利最终还是选择了通宵看书。

结果一整晚过去，书不知道背下了多少，反倒自己着了凉。说起来，发现自己一晚没睡后的维克托脸色也不怎么好看呢……勇利暗自叹了口气。

“最后一门考完好好休息吧！”看上去已经彻底放弃复习的披集伸了个懒腰，伸出手在勇利面前晃了晃，“勇利考完试之后要回长谷津吗？”

“嗯，很久没回去了。”

勇利点了点头，脑袋昏昏沉沉，但头痛感却越发明晰的他下意识地掏出了口袋中的药瓶，却在手上倒了个空。他愣了几秒，举起瓶子摇了摇，那里面已空空如也。

他的药竟然比预期中更早吃完了，这药效减退得也太快了吧？勇利的脑海里浮现出美奈子老师对自己的叮嘱，他皱着眉头打开自己的通讯器，打算把这件事告诉美奈子。

"勇利，该去考场咯！"

"啊……马上来！"勇利看了看屏幕上才堪堪写到一半的信息，只好手忙脚乱地把药瓶塞回口袋当中，便匆匆往门外跑去。

等考完试再告诉美奈子老师吧，反正自己也马上要回长谷津了呢，勇利这么想到。

结束了最后一门笔试的校园气氛显然轻松了不少，熬过修罗期的学生们已经开始兴致勃勃地聚在。一起计划着接下来的假期活动了。

早已做好打算的勇利飞快地走出考场，一眼便看见了不远处那辆极度惹眼的，属于维克托的座驾，不少女孩子围在附近三三两两地小声讨论着，有些甚至直接拍起照来。

自从他们公开订婚之后，维克托便开始变得毫无顾忌起来。亲自到学校来接勇利的次数呈直线上升，甚至连他偶尔代课的课堂上也不忘秀恩爱，有意无意间把军校内接连而起的谣言击得粉碎。当然，抱着一点私心的勇利自然也不会阻止他。

"勇利今晚想吃什么？"

"唔……还是猪排饭吧。"勇利瘫在座位上，困意不断地上涌，他打了个大大的哈欠，语气里不自觉地带上了撒娇的意思，"维克托，我想睡一会。"

"好。"维克托侧过头看着迅速合上双眼的黑发青年，本能与直觉在告诉他，今天的勇利有些奇怪。

勇利无精打采的原因，维克托是一清二楚的。他真正感到奇怪的是勇利的信息素。平日里的黑发青年身上一向有着淡淡的薄荷味与橘香，和他本人一般清爽而温柔。但现在的勇利却散发着的是比往日浓郁了几分的橘香，信息素正缓缓地渗入这个狭小空间的空气中。虽然经历过不少训练的维克托对信息素抵抗力比普通人要强得多，但现下在他的身旁散发着这种诱人气息的，是勇利。

还有什么会比恋人身上的信息素更具有刺激性呢？维克托无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，Alpha体内的那只猛兽正在蠢蠢欲动。

显而易见的，黑发青年体内的抑制剂正在一点点地失效，即便早有预料，但维克托也没想到这一天来得如此之快。在他的印象当中，勇利身上一直带有将近三个月药量的抑制剂……维克托忽然有了一股不详的预感，带着试探开口问道：“勇利，你的头痛药呢？”

“嗯？已经吃完了。”勇利在半睡半醒中模糊地回答着，从口袋中掏出空药瓶朝维克。托示意。

看到药瓶后的银发青年眉头紧皱，把心底的那份躁动尽数压下。他并不知道勇利体内的抑制剂会在何时彻底失效，毫无疑问的是，那时候的他将会马上进入发情期，而迟到了五年的发情热将无异于火山喷发，抑制剂再也起不了任何作用，只有标记才能能让它稍作缓和。

维克托果断地调转方向，向长谷津驶去，如今唯一能够控制勇利的状况，而又不会向外界暴露他的真正性别的，恐怕只有那位为他研制抑制剂的医生了。

但他们最终还是没能赶到长谷津，甚至两人还没能离开首都，勇利体内的抑制剂便已经彻底失效了。

浓郁的，不知何时变得有攻击性的香味如同海啸般朝维克托汹涌而来，意外霸道地与维克托的信息素相撞在一起。由于体内突如其来的燥热而清醒过来的黑发青年面色潮红，颤抖着手扯住维克托的衣角，棕眸里带着难以置信，他张了张嘴，不自觉地逸出了半句呻吟。勇利连忙捂住了自己的嘴巴，声音中带上了慌乱：“维……维克托，我好像……有些奇怪……”

陌生的情热不断在身体深处涌起，属于欲望的火焰在勇利体内愈烧愈旺，原本以为只是感冒而导致发热的勇利此时此刻也终于发现了自己身体现状中的不同寻常。从未经历过发情期的勇利脑海一片混沌，瞬间陷入了。不知所措，他朝维克托投去了求助的目光。

意识到勇利已经进入了发情期的维克托不得不停下车看向对方，勇利的棕眸因为焦急的与情欲而泛起了水光，如同流淌的枫色糖浆，似乎与他身上散出的味道一般甜美。维克托呼吸一窒，眸色不由得深了几分，周身的信息素也开始接近失控的边缘。

他迅速地做出了就在这里标记勇利的决定。

维克托放下前排的座椅椅背，为他们腾出更多的空间，随后伸手扣住勇利的手腕往对方靠去，皮肤相触让变得极度敏感的黑发青年几乎压抑不住喉咙里的呻吟。他把勇利困在双臂与车门之间，身上属于Alpha的霸道气息把对方彻底笼罩起来。他低下头吻住勇利滚烫的双唇，不住地挑逗着勇利的舌头，舌尖轻轻扫过口腔内敏感而湿润的黏膜，把他的轻哼悉数吞没在这个深吻中。维克托用力地吮吸着勇利柔软的下唇，直到那儿变得一片红肿，才愿意稍稍拉开了一点距离。两人的唇间连着一条透明的银丝，勇利的唇上覆着晶莹的水光，看上去犹如挂着晨露的草莓。在那上面仅仅扫过一眼的维克托不由分说地欺身上前，再次与勇利唇舌交缠起来。

"嗯唔……维克托！"被吻得喘不过气来的勇利双手抵着维克托的肩，呼吸间全是银发青年身上那股魅惑而具有刺激性的花香，让他头脑混乱，使不上任何力气。仅仅是一个深吻，他的下身便已兴奋得高高鼓起，身后的空虚感也开始逐渐变得强烈，仿佛有什么不断地从身后流出，沾湿了他的内裤。

维克托扯出勇利塞在长裤中的衬衫下摆，手掌钻进衣服当中，紧紧贴上勇利细腻的皮肤，从腰部缓慢滑向他的背。因为长期握着武器而形成薄茧的手在勇利背部的敏感处来回摩挲，生出了一种别样的快感，让黑发青年感到细密的电流正从那儿窜向脑部，头皮一阵发麻。

维克托另一只手覆盖在了勇利双腿之间，他下意识地想要合拢双腿，却被维克托顶住了膝盖，甚至不得不比之前张得更开。

“勇利已经兴奋成这样了呢。”维克托坏心地伸出修长的手指戳了戳黑发青年双腿间鼓起的地方。后者知道他正看着自己，他因为心底的那几分羞耻感而红着脸移开了视线，却听见银发青年轻笑了一声，忽然用力地揉起了他最敏感的部位来。

“不……啊！”因为发情期而敏感至极的勇利惊叫出声，几乎受不住这样直接的刺激，连维克托的动作所带来的那一点痛感也彻底转化成了剧烈的快感，一波波地冲击着勇利的意识。他大口大口地喘着气，声音里带上了哭腔，镜片后的棕色双眸染满了情欲之色，眼角微红，似乎泛着泪光。

维克托在勇利的脸颊上留下了一道浅浅的水痕，张口含住他小巧的耳垂，舌头逗弄着那一块透着粉红的软肉，呼出的气息喷在勇利的耳廓。维克托极其满意地看着黑发青年的耳朵因为自己的动作而变得更红，喘息也更加急促起来。维克托藏在勇利衬衫内的手也开始不安分起来，在他的身上不住地游走，滑过他紧实的小腹，在他的肌肉揉搓，长期锻炼的勇利肌肉手感极好，让人不住地流连。维克托的手滑到勇利的乳头，把两颗红果揉捏得坚硬起来，挺立在黑发青年的胸前。

勇利的腰带被解开，早已被他后穴流出的水而弄得湿透的内裤被连着长裤一并褪到了膝盖以下。勇利那形状姣好的性器挺立在小腹前，冠状的头部是极其漂亮的粉色，顶端的小口处不断往外渗出透明的前液。大张的双腿恰好把他的后穴暴露在空气当中，

透着绯红色的穴口一张一合，泛着晶莹的水光，Omega在发情期自动分泌的体液迅速沾湿了勇利身下的布料，信息素的味道比起刚刚更是浓郁了好几倍。

把这片风景尽收于眼底的维克托眯了眯眼睛，他早已硬得发疼，但五年间从未经历过发情期的勇利显然需要比这更多的前戏与一定程度的扩张。他舔了舔唇，伸出手轻轻按在勇利的穴口，那个柔软湿热的地方却已迫不及待地吞进了他的指尖，把那一个指节吮吸得紧紧的。

“哇哦，勇利可真厉害……”

“哈啊……维克托……”勇利的双手紧紧拽住维克托的衣服，把外套攥出了皱痕。他脑海中那根名为理智的弦早已崩断，眼神迷离，被体内不住升腾的发情热所支配。他的后穴因为维克托插入的一根手指而感到了更大的空虚感，他有些不满地动了动自己的臀部，口中不住地道，“嗯……维克托，维克托……我不要这个……”

“需要好好做扩张哦，勇利！”维克托送入了自己的第二根手指，在高热的甬道当中不住地抽插按压着，寻找着勇利体内最为敏感的那一点。

而欲望得不到满足的黑发青年根本听不进维克托的话，他不知道哪来的力气，将维克托推开了一定的距离，把姿势转换成趴在他的大腿上，臀部高高抬起。衬衫因为他的动作往下滑，露出了他正弯着美好弧度的腰部。

维克托被吓了一跳，冰蓝色的双眸微微瞪大，只见勇利用嘴把他裤子上的纽扣打开，牙齿咬住拉链扣一点点往下拉至尽头，他轻而易举地扯开最后的布料，维克托那滚烫而粗长的性器弹出，拍打在勇利的脸上。黑发青年握住他的性器，蓝框眼镜被顶起了些许，他半眯着棕眸，从性器的底部舔舐至前端，口齿不清地对维克托道：

“维克托，我……唔，我想要这个。”


	3. 第19章

狭窄的空间中弥漫着浓烈的情欲气息，维克托与勇利的信息素混合交融在一起，激烈碰撞，产生着剧烈的化学反应，生出了一股更诱人的香气。

勇利保持着趴伏的姿势，把碍事的眼镜扔到一旁，认真地舔弄着维克托粗长的性器，鼻息间满满都是属于对方的味道。他伸出舌头，顺着柱身上微突的青筋舔舐而上，在那上面留下一道晶莹的水痕。勇利微微张开嘴巴，柱体前端把他温暖柔软的口腔填得满满的，他深吸了一口气，调整了一下位置，小心翼翼地吮吸着硕大的龟头。勇利灵活的舌尖扫过冠状沟，一下下地轻顶着不断渗出透明前液的小口，口中尝到了一股带着浓浓麝香的咸腥味道。

维克托垂眸看着正为自己做着口交的勇利，手指穿插在勇利有些凌乱的黑色发丝当中。勇利的动作极其生疏，几乎毫无技巧可言，想必是第一次做这种事情，但偏偏是这样的毫无章法为维克托带来了别样的快感。黑发青年低下头，把他的性器尽可能地含入口中，但对于勇利来说，要把整根肉棒全部含下实在是过于困难了，仅仅到了三分之二的位置便已把他的嘴巴塞得满满的，几乎要顶到喉咙的位置。他伸出手抚慰着柱体剩下暴露在空气中的部分，双颊微微凹陷，双眼闭起，一下又一下地吞吐起来。受到快感冲击的维克托倒吸了一口气，收紧了穿于勇利发间的手指。

他眯了眯双眸，视线落在勇利因为翘起臀部而露出了一大截的洁白的腰上。维克托伸出手覆上他极度敏感的皮肤，感受着勇利腰上潜藏着爆发力的肌肉，不住在他的腰窝处来回抚摸，把头埋在他的双腿之间的青年随即发出了几声模糊不清的轻哼。维克托轻笑了一声，带着灼热温度的掌心缓缓往下游去，故意使坏般在勇利挺翘的肉臀上不轻不重地拍了一掌，发出了清脆的"啪"的一声，臀部被拍打的位置上几乎马上泛出了一片绯红。

"唔！"勇利用余光暼了维克托一眼，却不自主地把臀部抬高了一点，他的后穴已经湿透了，淫水沾满了穴口附近的臀肉，有更多的液体正顺着他的臀缝往下流去。

维克托极其顺利地把两根修长的手指再次送入勇利的后穴当中，紧致的甬道兴奋地向他表达了自己的欢迎，无比自觉地紧紧吸住他的手指。维克托顿了顿，略微分开了两指间的距离，把后穴撑得更开，随后小心翼翼地放入了第三根手指，直到它完全进入甬道之中。

"勇利这次吃下三根了呢。"维克托一手按住黑发青年的后脑勺，另一只手不住地在他的后穴里转动着手指，在肥厚的肉壁上轻按着。

"等……嗯唔！！"勇利的身体忽然剧烈地颤抖了一下，下意识发出的尖叫却被维克托的性器彻底地堵在了喉咙里，化作了声音高亢的闷哼。

此时的黑发青年口中含着维克托的肉棒，高翘的肉臀里埋着他不安分的三根手指，路边的灯光从玻璃外洒入车内，落在勇利裸露在空气中的皮肤上，构成了一幅极其淫靡的图景。

把这一切看得清清楚楚的维克托感到自己又硬了几分，成功找到勇利体内的敏感点的他开始毫不犹豫地朝那一点发起了攻势。他变换着不同的花样，手指一次又一次用力地刺激着勇利的前列腺。感受到快感一波接着一波从身后涌向大脑的勇利眼角渗出了生理性的泪水，他忘记了自己嘴上的动作，双手在维克托的裤子上抓出了皱褶。第一次经历发情期的他敏感无比，经受不住如此的刺激，勇利高高挺立的性器颤抖了几下，竟没能控制住，射出几股浓浓的白浊，落在了维克托的裤腿与军靴上。 

即便是射过了一次之后，勇利体内的发情热并没有任何减退的迹象，反而身体涌起了一阵更为强烈的空虚感，身前的性器颤颤巍巍地又站了起来。维克托把靠在自己怀中的勇利抱起来，肉棒在离开勇利柔软的双唇时还发出了"啵"的一声。勇利搂着维克托的脖子，跨坐在他的身上，维克托滚烫的性器恰好顶在了勇利的臀缝外，肉棒滑进臀缝之中，而后又退了出去。

"我要维克托……"勇利把脸埋在维克托的肩上，在穴口来回摩擦的肉棒实在太折磨人了，他的后穴也正渴求着更粗更长的东西把它填满。无法继续忍耐下去的黑发青年主动伸出手来扶住维克托的性器，对准了自己湿热的穴口，语气中带上了些许命令的意味，“维克托，进来。”

“遵命。”维克托在勇利那红得几欲滴血的耳垂上落下一个吻，扣住他的胯部往下按去。刚刚触碰到肉棒的穴口早已贪婪地把前端给吸住，维克托低头看着黑发青年一寸一寸地把自己给吞没，未经开发的omega生殖道把肉棒绞得极紧，高热而紧致的甬道让维克托几乎想要马上在那里面抽插起来。

在维克托彻底进入勇利体内的时候，两人不约而同地发出了一声满足的叹息。黑发青年迫不及待地动了动臀部，似是在催促维克托的动作。而维克托却忽然想起了另一件事，Alpha强大的自制力让他强忍住了立即把勇利干到哭泣的冲动，他伸手拉好勇利身上的衬衫与校服外套，抽出身上那根散乱的领带，绕在勇利的性器底部，打了一个漂亮的结。

“射太多会对勇利的身体不好，”维克托笑眯眯地解释着，一边往上顶了顶胯，身上的黑发青年不由得闷哼了一声，维克托扶着他的腰部，凑到他的耳边道，“勇利自己动，好吗？”

黑发青年露出了略带委屈的神情，又偏偏无法继续忍受体内这份空虚感，只好把双手按在维克托的肩上，稍稍抬起自己的臀部。来回摩擦之间微妙的快感从两人相连之处传来，勇利的腿一软，重重地坐了下去，维克托的肉棒恰好擦过他的敏感点，勇利尖叫出声，搂着维克托大口地喘息了起来。

勇利借着自己腰上那双手的力气，深呼吸了一口气，再一次用后穴缓缓地吞吐起了维克托的性器来。而银发青年像是故意使坏一般，当勇利抬腰时偏偏故意往上顶去，而在他落下臀部的时候又扣住他的腰往下按去，让自己进入到更深的位置。维克托的肉棒几乎一直顶在勇利的敏感点上，持续的快感让勇利不顾一切地仰起头来呻吟出声。

维克托似乎终于不想再继续忍耐下去了，他捏住勇利的胯部，肉棒开始大张大合地在他的后穴中操干起来，两人交合处的水声清晰可闻，车内回荡着"啪啪"的声音。

"哈啊……维克托！啊啊……"突如其来的猛烈撞击让勇利一的时被顶得失了神，维克托把自己的性器退至穴口，又猛的用力整根没入勇利的后穴，狠狠地撞着他体内的敏感点。黑发青年如同一叶小舟在欲海当中随着维克托不断浮沉，他的眼角因为情热而带上了微红，生理性泪水溢出了眼眶，顺着脸颊滑下，喊叫的声音里满是哭腔。被操弄着的后穴带来了过于强烈的快感，勇利很快便接近第二次高潮，但性器上那属于维克托的杰作阻止了他的释放，"维克托，呜我……我想射……"

"现在不可以哦。"维克托的手指在勇利的铃口处轻轻摩挲，性器颤抖着，却因为底部被领带绑紧而只能流出更多的前液，"勇利再忍忍。"

"维，维克托……"勇利的语气中带上了几分撒娇，几分哀求，但银发青年回应他的只有更为快速的抽插与顶撞，把他想要说的话通通撞得支离破碎。

欲望无法释放的勇利抽噎着，后穴竟比刚刚收缩得更紧，交合处带出的淫水沾湿了两人的长裤，把座垫上的布料弄的一塌糊涂。维克托的肉棒在紧致的甬道中抽插了数十遍，忽然猛的从勇利的后穴中抽出，松开黑发青年阴茎上的束缚，两人一同到达了高潮，各自的小腹上都沾上了分不清究竟是谁的白色精液。维克托凑近勇利的颈边，舌尖不断舔着腺体附近的那块皮肤，把它啃咬得一片通红，最后用力地咬住埋藏着腺体的那一处位置，把自己的信息素注入其中，。在勇利的身上留下了自己的标记。

暂时解决了第一波发情热的勇利无力地坐在维克托的大腿上，头抵着他的肩，看着维克托把车子调至自动模式，往他们的家中驶去。车窗玻璃逐渐发生了变化，车外的景色开始变得清晰起来，他们的附近是来往的车辆与熙熙攘攘的行人。想到自己刚刚也许就是在这样的大街上和维克托来了一发车震的勇利双颊通红，内心升起一阵羞耻感，恨不得把整个人缩在维克托的怀中。

第二轮的发情热来势汹汹，才刚到半路，两人便又一次在车上干了起来。

他们渐入佳境，车子却恰好到达了目的地。维克托双手托着勇利的臀部，性器埋在他的体内，保持着这个姿势便把黑发青年抱下了车。被标记后的勇利看上去非常依赖维克托，他搂住银发青年的肩，双腿在他的腰上夹得紧紧的。维克托往前走一步，粗长的肉棒便在甬道中小幅度地抽插一次，如同在勇利的心尖上搔痒般，令人极其难耐。

听到开门声的马卡钦从二楼奔下，欢快地绕着维克托的腿蹦了几圈，湿漉漉的眼睛看着主人与挂在他身上埋着脸的黑发青年，带着疑惑轻轻地叫了几声。维克托在唇边竖起食指朝它比了一个"嘘"的手势，微微勾起嘴角抱着勇利往楼上走去，感受到身后进出幅度变大的黑发青年忍不住发出了呜咽声。

回到房间中的两人彻底没了任何顾忌，倒在床上激烈地交缠着，荷尔蒙充斥着整个房间，床铺因为两人的动作而吱呀作响。他们用舌头侵略着对方最柔软的地方，呼吸间满满都是对方的味道，唾液从嘴角流出，沾湿了下巴。维克托把勇利的衬衫纽扣扯开，双唇在滚烫的皮肤上落下一个个吻，缓缓往下滑至他的胸前，啃咬起了那颗挺立着的红果。勇利那条沾上了种种体液而混乱不堪的长裤被彻底褪去，长腿被架在维克托的肩上，一只脚的脚踝上甚至挂着还没来得及脱去的内裤，双腿随着维克托操干的动作而颤抖着。

"慢，慢一点……呜啊！"勇利的呻吟中带着抽噎，声音逐渐变得有些嘶哑，他的脑海一片混乱，手指插在维克托的发间，紧闭着双。眼，情欲几乎要把他彻底燃烧殆尽。

勇利的臀部被拍打得通红，水声啧啧作响，维克托每一次抽出自己的性器，便能看到些许后穴中的粉嫩媚肉，极其漂亮却又透着淫靡。

维克托半眯着冰蓝色的双眸，一下把自己送到了甬道的深处，勇利呼吸一窒，身体颤抖着，阴茎顶端的小口第三次往外吐出一股股的精液。

喘息着享受高潮余韵的勇利忽然感觉体内的那根性器上有一部分正在一点点地变大，黑发青年被吓了一大跳，猛然睁开的棕眸中带上了惊慌，他下意识地往后退去，却被维克托拉回来用力扣住腰部，把自己钉在他的阴茎上。

Alpha的逐渐形成的结恰好卡在前列腺上，把甬道撑得满满的，甚至带来了疼痛感，但被按住的勇利却无处可逃。维克托低下头轻吻着勇利的脸，手掌按在他的小腹上，带着笑意问道："勇利这里会被我的精液填满，然后鼓起来吗？"

勇利呜咽着，仅仅在维克托的肩上咬了一个深深的牙印以作回答。

Alpha的射精不知持续了多久，炽热滚烫的精液不断地拍打在勇利敏感的肠壁上，黑发青年的身上彻底地染上了属于维克托的味道。

待到维克托阴茎上的结完全消退，经历了两轮发情热后精力耗尽的勇利早已昏睡过去。银发青年抽出自己的性器，带出了后穴中的部分白色浊液。

神情里满是餍足的维克托正准备把黑发青年带到浴室去好好清理一番，却被一阵急促的铃声打断。他低下头，看见正在自己脚边不断震动着的，属于勇利的通讯器，原本并不打算理会它的维克托在看清屏幕上显示的名字后，却毫不犹豫地按下了接通键。

半空中弹出的晶屏上显示出一张有几分熟悉的脸，维克托仅披着自己的外套坐在床边，一只手搭在熟睡的勇利身上，毫不掩饰地透露出自己的占有欲。他的目光落在对方身上所穿那件代表着身份的外套上，脸上顿时带上几分了然之色：

"原来勇利的医生是你，奥川美奈子。"


	4. 第30章

房间内弥漫着情欲的气息，两人的信息素相互混合，散发出更为浓烈的味道来。

勇利被自家Alpha身上那股花香所刺激，早早便已经进入了发情的状态，身后早已湿得一塌糊涂。这个时候的勇利总像是被打开了奇妙的开关一般，在有意无意间做出些极其诱人的行为来。黑发青年带着迷茫的神情趴伏在维克托的身上，臀部高高抬起，红色长裙根本无法掩盖他那完美的腰线。他一边低喘着，一边用鼻尖轻蹭着银发男人的脸颊，伸出殷红的舌头来试图撬开维克托的双唇，那神情看上去有几分像一只正在向他撒娇的小奶狗：“维克托，唔……维克托……”

维克托面带微笑地看着正在向自己索要亲吻的黑发青年，他张开双唇，欣然接受了勇利灵活的舌，与他交换了一个充满挑逗性的吻。维克托的下身早已硬得发疼，他知道勇利真正想要的是什么，但他仍记得这应该是一场对面前这只小猪的惩罚。

勇利用力地在维克托的唇瓣上咬了一口，充分地对对方的反应表达着自己的不满。他轻轻咬着下唇，臀部往上又抬起了几分，他把手从裙子开衩的地方伸进去，扯下早已被沾湿的内裤，往自己的后穴里小心翼翼地伸入了两根手指。

他的口中忍不住漏出了几句呻吟，房间逐渐响起了不大但清晰可闻的水声。维克托不着痕迹地深吸了一口气，他伸出手来撩开了披在勇利臀部的裙摆。红色布料一点点地从勇利身上滑落，黑发青年原本藏在裙下的动作被彻底暴露在维克托的眼前，那双冰蓝色眼眸中的情欲色彩又浓了几分。

勇利自然知道维克托已经有反应了，那根又硬又热的玩意正顶着自己的腹部，但维克托却像是要把说好的惩罚坚持到底一般，只是脸带微笑地看着自己，却没有要帮他一把的意思。黑发青年有些赌气地加快了双指在后穴中进出的速度，被手指带出的半透明液体滴落在维克托的裤子上，那一小块布料的颜色迅速变成了深色。

“呜……我想要。”两根手指根本无法满足勇利的欲望，他开始用腹部上下磨蹭着维克托鼓起的裆部，拉起银发男人的手往自己身下已然高高挺立的性器移去，试图能在前方得到一些抚慰。但维克托却弯起手指，在他的性器前端轻弹了一下，指尖在他大腿内侧的皮肤上绕了几个圈，便把手抽出了他的裙底。

“还不行哦。”维克托坏笑着，从床头的抽屉中取出一把空的M50转轮手枪，放在黑发青年的面前，故意拖长的尾音带上了撒娇的味道，“自己做给我看吧，勇——利？”

军人该死的定力。在情欲中饱受煎熬的勇利眼角微红，棕眸里带着委屈。他吸了吸鼻子，却还是听话地捧起那把手枪，伸出舌尖来舔上枪口，柔软的舌头往冰冷的枪管上绕去，他仿佛还能闻到火药的味道，脑海中浮现出子弹从枪口冲出的情景。黑发青年小心翼翼地把枪管的前端含入口中，他声音模糊地问维克托：“这唔……这里面，该不会还有子弹吧？”

“放心哦，当然什么都没有。”维克托失笑，低下头欣赏着勇利卖力吞吐枪管的模样，抬起手来用指腹用力地拭去黑发青年嘴角流下的唾液，把他的皮肤擦得微红。维克托正看着自己，勇利这么想着，故意模仿着口交的动作，把枪管一点点尽可能地含进嘴里。他的棕眸紧盯着维克托的表情，直到枪口顶到了喉咙，才开始握住枪柄缓缓往外拉。他唇上的红与枪管的银色形成了鲜明的对比，手枪的金属外壳被覆上了一层晶莹水光，这把本应令人感到恐惧的武器此时却显出了情色的味道。勇利双唇微张，直到枪管完全离开自己的嘴巴，才伸出舌头有些意犹未尽地舔了舔下唇。

黑发青年看上去有些意乱情迷，半眯着棕眸，嘴角不自觉地微微勾起，显出几分挑衅的味道。他握紧了手枪转过身去，宽大的裙摆随着他的动作扬起，把维克托彻底笼罩在红裙底下。在勇利转换了姿势后，恰好出现在维克托眼前的恰好是黑发青年那正一张一合、往外吐着淫液的小穴。大红色的布料把他大腿上的白皙皮肤映得一片通红，更不用说那原本已经被勇利自己用手指玩弄过的肉穴，更是红得几欲滴血，意料之外的视觉冲击让银发男人忍不住倒吸了一口气。

吸气声自然没能逃过勇利的耳朵，他轻哼一声，颤抖的手握住枪管往自己的身后伸去。维克托看着勇利的肉穴轻而易举地吸住M50的枪管前端，随着勇利的动作逐渐吞入了更多，越来越多的水往外溢出。长裙挡去了外界大部分的声响，他的呼吸之间都是勇利那股浓烈的橘香。黑发青年唯独分享给他的这幅裙底的风景，彻底地夺去了他的全部注意力。

这只小猪是故意的。维克托看着勇利特意放缓的动作，眸色变得越来越深。

早已被勇利舔舐过的金属外壳上带着温暖口腔残留的温度，比起刚拿出来的冰冷触感好上了许多，但在它进入甬道时，勇利还是忍不住打了个冷颤。手枪说到底还是坚硬的金属，与滚烫炽热的性器不同，刚刚把它送入后穴时勇利还是感到了几分不适，枪管前端那个小小突起更是带来了些许痛感。他深吸了一口气，将它渐渐往里推进了大半，勇利甚至能清晰地感觉到枪管的形状。

他趴跪在维克托身上，喘息着休息了一会，握着枪管暴露在外的部分小心翼翼地在后穴中抽插了起来。淫液让枪管的进出逐渐变得顺畅，勇利逐渐加快了速度，他的大腿在微微战栗，不知是因为紧张还是兴奋而导致。金属外壳变得滑溜溜的，有些难以控制力度，勇利往里一推，枪管前端的突起竟恰好戳到了他体内深处比起前列腺更为敏感的一点，他忍不住惊叫出声。

“啊啊！”黑发青年身体剧烈一颤，他不自觉地弓起身子，鼻尖触到维克托高鼓的裆部，熟悉的麝香味与花香混杂起来，诱惑着勇利去触碰他的Alpha那根又硬又热的性器。他半睁棕眸，拉开维克托的裤链，舌尖隔着内裤细细地描绘着肉棒的形状，唾液迅速把薄薄的布料濡湿。他并不满足于现状，用空闲的手扯开维克托的内裤，硬得发烫的肉棒一下跳出，拍打在他的脸上。勇利舔了舔唇，张开嘴开始舔弄起维克托那冒着青筋的柱体来。

找到了正确使用手枪的方法后，勇利似乎已经彻底地把自己放开了，手上的速度一再加快，枪头每一次触碰到敏感点所带来的快感让他不住地发出呻吟。维克托自然将他的声音听得一清二楚，他的爱人正用一把手枪在他的眼前操弄着自己红肿的肉穴，银色枪管被抽出，又迅速没入，随之而来的便是勇利那声高亢的尖叫。淫水被枪管从甬道中带出，顺着勇利的大腿内侧流下，滴落在维克托的白色衬衫上，眼前的这副景色让他恨不得马上把身上这个人操得说不出话。而正在这时，维克托也清晰地感觉到下身忽然被一个湿润而温暖的地方包裹起来，勇利的舌头正调皮地一下又一下戳刺着他的铃口，电流般的快感迅速涌向大脑。

怎么变得更像是对勇利的奖励了呢？维克托无奈地笑了笑，伸出食指在下唇轻轻摩挲了一会儿，他打算要开始做点什么了。

在勇利几乎能达到高潮的一瞬，维克托伸出手来握住那把手枪，从勇利的手中夺走了手枪的掌控权。黑发青年似乎十分不满，呜咽着发出抗议的声音，却被维克托的肉棒通通堵在了喉咙中。维克托手上进出的速度放慢了许多，似有若无地蹭过勇利的敏感点，欲望无法得到满足的勇利连口交也开始变得心不在焉起来，不住地用脸颊摩蹭着维克托的性器，像是在撒娇一般。

“勇利看起来很兴奋哦，”维克托的指尖按在他高挺的阴茎顶端，来回打着圈，另一只手有一下没一下地抽插着手枪，语气里带着些意味深长，“这把枪能让你这么高兴吗？”

原本脑袋昏昏沉沉的勇利闻言心头一跳，他知道即便是维克托跟他说过弹匣里空无一物，但这毕竟是货真价实的枪械，意识到起这一点来的黑发青年感到了一阵莫名紧张，其中不知为何还夹杂着隐隐约约的兴奋感。

“我没……唔哼！”枪管在他毫无防备之时被推到最深处，撞在他的敏感点上，紧接着是手指扣上扳机的声音。勇利瞪大双眼，想要说些什么，嘴巴却被维克托的性器填得满满当当，叫喊声最终化作了几声闷哼。

维克托的指尖正扣在扳机上，他坏笑着抬起食指，在扳机上一拍。清脆的咔哒声击断了勇利紧绷的神经，他全身剧烈地颤抖起来，白色的浊液射了维克托一身。勇利的棕眸里泛起了水光，泪水不受控制地从眼角流下。

“呜……维克托……”高潮过后的勇利无力地趴在维克托身上，声音听上去委委屈屈的，“维克托混蛋……”

总算好好达到“惩罚”目的的维克托从勇利的肉穴中缓缓抽出那把沾满肠液的M50，安抚性地抚摸着勇利的背，笑眯眯地说道：“接下来试试另一把‘枪’吧，勇利。”

滚烫的肉棒整根没入勇利的后穴当中，与对方结合的舒畅感让两人忍不住发出一声满足的叹息。

维克托用力地挺进勇利体内的最深处，银色短发随着他的动作而晃动，汗水从发梢滴落。勇利把他吸得极紧，而在他抽出性器的时候，粉红色的媚肉也会被带出些许，宛如是在挽留着他一般。

黑发青年躺在柔软的床铺上，双眼无法抑制地往外涌出生理性的泪水，整个人随着维克托的抽插而摇晃着。勇利大张着的双腿架在银发男人的肩上，裙摆被撩到腰部，再一次勃起的性器高高翘着，暴露在空气中，双腿间湿得一塌糊涂，皮肤因为情欲和快感而泛着红。

维克托拉开了勇利上身那隐藏在腰侧的拉链，手从开口钻入裙装之内，入手是一片温暖滑腻的肌肤，他修长的手指准确地找到了勇利胸前的那一点。

“勇利喜欢这条裙子吗？”维克托的双指捏着勇利的乳头往外拉扯，凑到勇利的面前问道。

“不……啊！”勇利抽噎着，回答的话语被银发男人撞得零碎。

“那就不要了哦。”维克托看上去终于得到了一个让他把这条裙子毁掉的理由，虽然勇利穿着很好看，但是毕竟是别人的东西呢。他手下用力，眨眼间红裙便变作了几块碎布，随意地挂在勇利身上。

维克托满意地看着此时的勇利，加快了下身进出的速度。巨大的刺激让勇利很快便到达了第二次高潮，精液射得整个腹部都是。维克托在他射精的同时用力撞到了生殖腔的深处，结在柔软温暖的甬道中涨大，最后紧紧卡在入口的位置。这一次的勇利不再像当初那般慌张，反倒伸出手来扯住维克托的衣领，往自己拉来。

“我……我只想要，唔……要维克托。”黑发青年和维克托对视着，似乎想要看进那片星云的深处，他的声音带着哭腔，口齿不清地不断重复着同一句话。

“勇利，愿意和我灵魂绑定*吗？”维克托低下头来亲去勇利脸颊上的泪水，微咸的味道在口腔中扩散开来。

勇利愣了两秒，他知道联邦曾经对灵魂绑定无比推崇，这种心灵联结的方式给予了Omega选择伴侣的权力，它甚至在当初还有一定的仪式。但这样的仪式现今其实已不复存在，整个联邦几乎找不到一对灵魂绑定的伴侣，但维克托却向他提出了这个词。

他紧紧搂住维克托的肩，和银发男人额头相抵，吸着鼻子点了点头。

维克托离开房间时已经是好一段时间之后的事情了。

事实上在第一次成结结束之后，原本想着让勇利好好休息的他却被不知为何兴奋异常的勇利拉着又做了好几次，直到勇利的声音沙哑，几乎射不出来任何东西时，他们这场欢爱才彻底告终。

宣誓主权的勇利真可爱啊。银发男人即便喷上了抑制剂也掩盖不了身上那股属于勇利的信息素味道，他轻轻地关上房门，脸上是掩不住的笑意，有人站在他的背后一点也不客气地道：“这都什么时候了，你还顾着吃猪？”

“哇哦，还真的来了。”维克托看着不远处的金发少年。

“我不来你肯定又要找理由搞事。”尤里靠在墙边，满脸嫌弃地捏着鼻子，“你们能不能收敛一点？”

“咦，你闻得到信息素了？”

“闻得到就闻得到啊！关你屁事！”尤里朝他翻了个白眼，把一份文件甩到维克托的身上，“给那头猪的。”

维克托翻开第一页，这份文件将特别允许身为Omega的胜生勇利以家属的身份跟随第一军团出战，但期间必须使用经过严格检查的抑制剂，所有可能产生的后果将会由勇利和维克托共同承担。

最下方的第一个署名便是季光虹的名字，在苏珊娜发动了叛乱后，皇室的三票投票权便直接落到了他的手里。维克托不知道他是用了什么方法说服内阁的人，但这份文件此时确实是起效了。

“这玩意上面说是这么说，反正他上了战场那边没人知道。” 

“谢谢。”维克托低声吐出两个字，尤里自然知道他说的是白塔里发生的事情。金发少年毫不介意地摆了摆手，打了个哈欠正准备往自己房间的方向走去，却听见那个男人的声音又一次响起，“不过军规三十遍还是要的哦。”

“日！”走到转角处的金发少年踉跄了一步，对维克托咬着牙喊道，“我说了多少遍那不是我的主意！”

“但是你是共犯哦。”

“共个屁！滚！”尤里朝银发男人狠狠地比了个中指，头也不回地消失在转角之后。维克托大笑着，接通了格奥尔基的通话。

“上将，麦伦星上面出现了一些问题。”

“我马上来。”

维克托淡笑着合起手中的文件，往会议室的方向走去。


End file.
